Ultimate Comics Doom Vol 1 3
| StoryTitle1 = Ultimate Doom (Part III) | Editor1_1 = Mark Paniccia | Editor1_2 = Sana Amanat | Writer1_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Penciler1_1 = Rafa Sandoval | Inker1_1 = Roger Bonet | Colourist1_1 = Matthew Wilson | Letterer1_1 = VC's Joe Caramagna | Synopsis1 = Susan Storm saves Johnny, Ben Grimm, Rick Jones, Mahr Vehl, Nick Fury, and Carol Danvers by propelling themselves out of the destroyed Triskelion with her powers and into the bay, encased in her force-fields. She tells them that they cannot surface as she fears Reed Richards is still watching the events above. She then request Rick to teleport themselves somewhere, in which he obliges. Rick transport everyone to Project Pegasus and finds a lone Wendell Vaughn and learns from him that Richards had taken everything from Pegasus. Fury, fearing that some of the possessions founded by Pegasus are capable of ending/destroying civilization, reluctantly accepts his options of surrendering to Richards. However, Susan rebuffs Fury's idea and states that they still have a chance in stopping Reed by finding him and needs a lab. But Mahr Vehl tells Susan that they can't as Reed has found a way to infect Earth's technologies with an extra-dimensional virus and that if anything were to interface the genetics found in Mahr Vehl, Reed can destroy it and its users. Compounded by this fact, the group needs to find a secure lab or working station. Vaughn fortunately states to them that there is a research lab ten stories below Pegasus - something which Vaughn informs that the facility was not meant to be a storage site but "S.H.I.E.L.D.'s universe", in which Fury and Danvers have no knowledge of this. Meanwhile in Queens, Spider-Man and Jessica Drew rush back to the destroyed Roxxon Industries, now covering in the biomass, to find and rescue any survivors. After saving some scientists and security guards, they find Dr. Octopus trying keep himself from being crush to death by the biomass. Despite Drew's delight to see the doctor being slowly being killed, Spider-Man conscientiously decide to save him. Back at Project Pegasus, Susan is working on studying Mahr Vehl's genetic sample. During this time, Danvers shares her guilt that in light of the events that transpired she, as director of S.H.I.E.L.D., failed to do anything to stop Reed's attacks which had caused so many deaths. Fury shows some sympathy to her, telling her to not let her guilt consume her and try to hold on as she can. Johnny and Ben shares their concerns on Reed and surprise of how so sudden he just "gone off the deep end" in which the latter seriously swear that he will kill his former friend. Susan then finds Reeds' location to be in a pocket dimension where he had been launching those attacks and believes that he is using advanced versions of the same transporter technology that he used to accidentally create the Fantastic Four. Although, she doesn't have the accurate information to pinpoint Reed's location and need more samples, namely a piece from the organism Reeds used in his attacks. Danvers suggest of taking a sample from Roxxon in which Susan commission Rick to go there and find any scientists to aid them on their research. In Queens, Spider-Man and Jessica narrowly pulls out Dr. Octopus before the entire Roxxon building collapse, in which Dr. Octopus is grateful towards them for saving him. Rick and Johnny Storm suddenly teleports in behind them. Johnny fills in on them about Reeds and able to gain a sample from the biomass. Spider-Man decides with Jessica to come with them in stopping Reed. Surprisingly, a redemptive Dr. Octopus decide to come along, as he has potential knowledge on Reed and that everything he had - his life and possibly the lives of his brain trust - was destroyed by him. Spider-Man and more vocally from Jessica are against this, but Rick quickly teleports everyone back to Pegasus. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * * * * * * * Supporting Characters: * ** * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Formerly Hassenstadtj, Latveria *** Castle Doomstadt ** Modesto, California *** Stark Industries ** Seattle Tech Biomedical Engineering Research Facilities ** *** **** *** **** *** ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = The ultimate enemy has revealed himself to be Reed Richards!!! And now the entire Ultimate Universe must band together and stop their old friend from becoming the worst villain the world has ever seen. The penultimate chapter in the most thrilling story in Ultimate Universe history. The fate of many of your favorite ultimate heroes will be decided right here!! | Notes = * Many "Fun Facts" are given this issue on the Baxter Building, the Triskelion, and other landmarks of Earth-1610. * This issue also details that the IQ of this realitiy's Peter Parker is 145. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}